2 Problems 2 Solutions
by Ace x Girl x Called x Ace XD
Summary: Jack is overcome by a alien illness and is left with the rest of the team to look after him and deal with a bigger alien problem... at the same time. Why can't the others catch the virus? What's the alien threat? Will the team manage to find a cure? :) ADOPTED BY Iloveiantojonesandcoffee PLEASE READ! It's great! :)
1. The Start

**Hey guys just a few warnings : This is my second story ever so please go easy on me, I'm also not the Worlds best speller/punctuater** **So if you see a mistake please correct it in your head or tell me in a review :) Thanks now o with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I Do Not Own Torchwood The BBC does.**

****_  
__Chapter 1:The Start_

__The Alarm sounded and the gigantic, cog like door opened reveling a worn out Gwen. She looked up and smiled at her boss upstairs mistaking him for fine... but he wasn't. Jack was far off from that he was pale and sluggish, less energetic than normal. Gwen never noticed, she was too tired. Jack just nodded and she got to work typing away at her computer. This was soon interrupted by another arrival : Owen.

"Alright Owen," she said using her strong Welsh accent, "what's made you so jolly?"

"I'm not jolly just active"He argued but Owen was right he was bursting with energy - unlike Jack

"Yippie for you I'm exhausted I cou-" She was interrupted by a large bang.

Owen and her just looked at each other for a minute and then ran upstairs. They went into Jack's office and just ...gasped. Jack was on the floor coughing up Crimson blood and shivering. 2 seconds later Owen was out of there and down at the medical bay grabbing his things...

**Sorry It was SO Short I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer hopefully posted today! Thanks for reading and please review Ace :).**


	2. Waking up

**Hey Guys so here's the next chap!**

_Chapter 2: Waking up_

__It was dark. That's all Jack knew. He started to hear voices. Very faint ones. Puzzled, he tried desperately to figure out who's they were when he suddenly plunged back into reality. His eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurred at the edges but he didn't care. He was to focused on the figures talking in front of him. One was pacing the other had a face full of panic and he could ony just make out who they were...

"Gwen" he whispered.

Quicker than a flash they both shot to his side - Owen and Gwen.

"Jack," She said, " are you fee-" She Stopped talking due to shock. Her shock.

"Bloody hell" Owen exclaimed before Gwen could. Both the medic and his friend were Stunned and horrified at the same time as Jack tilted his head and fell unconscious but Owen and Gwen were more concerned about the great, big, purple lines running along his veins and stamping themselves in to his skin ; but that wasn't the only thing - there was something else. On his neck was a bite mark - 3 punctures 3 teeth - with a rim covered in a sticky, yellow, thick substance. Gwen felt revolted so did Owen on the other hand, he was already on the case of finding out what it was : _Hopefully not an infection_ he thought.

* * *

Jack wasn't in the darkness again. He was in the past. Hey could see old memories. When his mind finally stopped at the time he fell ill in the TARDIS. He caught a similar thing to what he was suffering through now except he wasn't in as much pain. The TARDIS was clever he recalled she helped him to heal and also blocked out the pain. He also remembered the doctor's not so comforting voice "_Nice to know your not as big a girl as we thought you were then. Ey Jack?!"_ the doctor chuckled then he remembered a nice memory - Rose smacking him in the arm for that remark. He laughed in his head as well as reality without knowing. He tried to reach out and smack him but you can't change the past but you can act in the present...

* * *

"Oww!"

"What is it?"

"Jack, Slapped me!"

Gwen just laughed and whispered in her head _Good old, Jack._

* * *

__Jack woke up with surprised face. In fact, they almost all jumped out of their skins when the alarm gone off and two pairs of footsteps coud be heard accompanied by voices : one female and one male : Tosh and Ianto had arrived.

Gwen rushed down to greet as-well as explain what happened to them and gave a simple command to none other than Ianto :

"Ianto, I need water _Now" _He was Gone quicker than you could say 'Ianto, I need water _Now' _

__Meanwhile Gwen and Tosh were on the way to Jack office when... _**SMASH! BANG! CLATTER!**_ A growling noise came from the holding cells...

* * *

** DUH DUH DUH! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 Guys!**


	3. Author's note and Story info

**Hey guys I'm ****_So so so so so so so so so ... so so so so so so so so ... so so so so so SO sorry_********I won't be carrying on this story I just lost inspiration. Anyways If I'm honest I had no idea where it was going.****_ SO_**** anybody who want's the story idea... be my guest! I'm not going to take up the idea again so anyone can have it ****_ON ONE CONDITION_**** you must private message me telling me you're going to do it so I can read it! My stories about Torchwood aren't over yet but anybody interested in my next story the info is below! ****_V V V_**** !**

_**STORY INFO:**___** Morgana takes Camelot ****_(AGAIN!)_**** and Arthur is forced to flee ****_(AGAIN!)_**** but this time only Gwen, Gaius, Percival, Lancelot and Elyan go with him, Which means Leon, Gwaine and Merlin have been captured by Morgana, Agravaine and Mordred...**

**_NOTES ABOUT THE STORY:_**** Agravaine is alive because Morgana resurrected him to help with the battle.**

** Lancelot is alive because his shade saw sense in Lancelot du Lac **

** Arthur forgave him when he found out he was a shade and was under Morgana's influence**

** Elyan is just randomly alive use your head to make an excuse**

** Some time after Mordred's Betrail but before Camlann.**

**Notes is basically a excuse for me bringing a few of my favorite characters back alive :) Thanks you guys are awesome :) Ace (Alice)**


	4. 2 problems 2 solutions has been adopted!

Hey guys just a note to say Iloveiantojonesandcoffee has adopted this story so if you want to see it again check out that awesome version!

Here's the link to chapter s/8986699/1/2-Problems-2-Solutions

Enjoy guys! Ace XD


End file.
